


youngblood

by RedamancyEffect



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Road Trip, Self-Esteem Issues, fears, for a hot minute - Freeform, idk what define angst, is that angst ?, kun has a lot of fears and esteem issues, popular yukhei, tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect
Summary: kun and yukhei uncovers their feelings for each other throughout their last trip. unfortunately, love stories are not as easy as in the books.





	youngblood

**Author's Note:**

> hi back with a kun ff... tbh this one is not that great, it was pretty much rushed while it was supposed to be a fully road trip au fic  
> it may feel a tiny bit angsty cuz kun has issues with feelings and self esteem but he’s a tiny bit of a hoe as well lmao  
> sorry for typos or errors, i didn’t,, read it,,,

college is almost over and this is probably their last chance to be together, to enjoy their youth at the maximum. adulthood, jobs, obligations and expectations tracking them down.

they settles for a road trip, probably the last one they’ll do. to where ? they don’t know and that’s how it should be; freedom caressing their skins just like the wind, bringing them to a last trip.

youngho, jaehyun, doyoung, taeil, ten, yukhei and kun. that was their group. a friendship that has gone through so much things. when they hop on the mini van and drive away. they know so much is ahead of them.

they go from countryside to mountains then the beach and kun never felt so free, so happy with himself. they do things never done before, they dare to do things. like youngho and yukhei running naked at night in the streets, shoplifting, and much more.

kun finds himself partying a lot more than he used to and partying means hooking up, making out, playing around with boys he won’t remember or see ever again. but somehow, he can never go past the making out, not when the heavy eyes of yukhei are on him. but when the need is heavy is settles for one of his friends.

as complicated and strange at it sounds, their group is partially composed kun’s exes or fiends with benefits. not that they need to know it. moreover when his crush is part of the squad. kun knows well it’s his last chance to confess and he knows well that he won’t, afraid of rejection, of betrayal, of disgust from yukhei.

then, he drowns his sorrows in alcohol, seeks for this need of affection with doyoung who gives the best kisses, with ten who’s not afraid of touching, taking or youngho who always accepts him and gives in to all his needs. 

but yukhei always looks at him like he knows, like he’s not approving. kun flies always from his stares and tries to make the best out of this trip.

but there’s this night, when they have to go home soon, enter real life, where kun goes to ten or at least tries but yukhei is there in front of him. tall, broad and handsome as ever. his look is feral, disapproving of what he wants to do. kun tries to ignore him and pass but the younger is not giving in easily. everything goes rapidly, yukhei is dragging him outside of the club, pushing through the sweating bodies. they make they way home to their rented house in silence. kun doesn’t ask, doesn’t speak up, afraid of judgment. 

but it’s yukhei here, afraid of nothing. so when they’re home, he looks at him dead in the eyes and asks.

“what are you doing ?”

and kun starts to tremble at the stern tone, he doesn’t want to talk about his life, his choices or whatever. he just want to have fun, to breath. but yukhei, usually so dense and puppy-like looks so much different here. he doesn’t dare to respond. he tries to go to his room, aiming to cry himself to sleep.

but one more time, the younger stops him. he stares at him and then at his lips openly and kun is lost. suddenly two big hands are cradling his face and lips are one his own. and who is he to refuse that ?

he lets yukhei take what he wants as he parts his lips letting the tongue explore his mouth. throaty moans make rapidly their way out, the older keens. he feels happy and yet there is this deep sadness in him that doesn’t stop staying that he does it out of pity, tomorrow he’ll regret, he’ll hate you. fear take over kun and he pushes yukhei away, afraid as always to be hurt. but the other tries again, whispering comforting words and compliments. kun wants to cry because _he doesnt know what it means_.

he doesn’t push yukhei away anymore but still prepares himself for the worse.

they don’t talk about it, what it is between them but continue to make out, to touch, to caress, to whisper in the darkness of the night. ten gives him knowing looks, he sees pity in it as well. the thai knows his feelings for yukhei and that he’ll probably be the one to dry his tears. 

their trip is coming to an end.

youngho and jaehyun are particularly loud this morning, taeil is watching them, clearly amused. doyoung is making breakfast with kun shile yukhei and ten take their things to the van. everything has gone so rapidly, those last weeks, those last months together.

they finally going back to their respective lives, to college, to finals and all the troubles to come. kun sighs at this but when he looks up, his eyes meet yukhei’s one; the latter is staring at him (almost as usual) but his eyes are soft, so much things left unsaid are hidden. the older just wants to go to him, he craves for yukhei so much, this trip have obviously made them closer.

as always, kun is the first one to break off the moment and looks down, ashamed of his thoughts. back in college, yukhei will go back to his circle of friends, his popularity, his life so different from kun’s one. a life where he has everything and everyone he can have and kun is not part of this world. he finishes college this year, is far than being popular and like to lie low in the eyes of the other students. the start of their friendship is still a mystery to him and yukhei is charming, almost easy to talk to so it wasn’t difficult to fall in love, like half of the campus.

when they go home, things change. kun does his best to avoid the younger. he probably is being mean and selfish when the other did nothing, he is the only one to blame.

“until when are you going to do this ?”, ten asks him one day when stress is obviously taking over at the nearing finals. kun fakes ignorance at the question. “don’t do this. you and yukhei, until when ? we all noticed.” the chinese panicks at that. 

« did he hurt you ? do i have to talk to him ? », ten continues, frowning. kun calms him but knowing ten he doesn’t have any choice than just saying everything. « you should talk to him then. keeping him in the dark like that won’t resolve anything. »

he doesn’t.

 

finals pass and this is a big move for everyone. they start to get their lives together. graduation is there quickly, and it’s his last chance to go to yukhei, explains himself and get a proper closure. but as always he’s afraid. he heard that the younger was probably planning to go back to china and he knows for a fact that yukhei never wanted that, didn’t want to go back to his country and just listen to the projects his dad had for him. he had the choice and kun finds it odd that he took this decision. he keeps silent.

everyone goes out to drink and party to celebrate their success. the night goes well, he has fun, even though the look ten is giving him. he dances like never, bodies grinding until a large hand takes his arm; he recognises instantly the hand, the warmth on his skin. he looks up to see the feared person in front of him, his eyes intimidating. 

he is dragged out, just like this day, few months ago on their trip. this time he is dragged to a park, empty at this hour, just a lamp shining down in them. kun wants to know why yukhei still tries when he deceived him so many times, but he doesn’t ask. as usual.

few minutes pass as they look at each other in complete silence. yukhei opens his mouth and closes it then finally talks. 

« why ? », he asks quietly.

kun feels like reliving this night, with a question so vague yet so hurtful, as if yukhei one more time read through him.

« why were you avoiding me ? why did you keep silent all this time ? i thought that, after the trip you needed space because of the exams or whatever but... you never came back, never looked back. », yukhei’s voice sounds so sad, broken. kun feels tears teasing his eyes. _god, he regrets so much things._

« i– why... why are you still searching for me ? why are you still trying ? », the older questions. the whole situation is making him dizzy.

yukhei gives him a look that looks a lot like pity... or is it endearment ? he approaches slowly, looking for a negative reaction which never comes. kun missed him way too much to back away. without noticing, he starts to lean in yukhei, the warmth dragging him in, this affection he needs. the younger embraces him close, waking him up from his reverie, from his feelings. he tries to back away quickly but yukhei hugs him tightly and hids his head into his neck.

“even though, it hurts me so much... i love you.” the sudden confession startles kun. _he likes him ? he likes someone like kun, boring and plain kun ?_

“i know you probably don’t feel the same but–“ kun panicks at that and the only thing he thinks first is kiss yukhei which is does. the latter respond fiercely, hands gripping his hips. 

everything is poured out in this kiss. from the distance, the hurt, the love and the regrets. kun grips his shirt, circles his arms around yukhei’s neck, afraid that it’s not real, that he’s dreaming or that he’ll just pull away in a minute, disappearing again. but yukhei doesn’t seem to have this motive, he kisses the other even more deeply and judging by his grip, he’s not ready to let go. 

“i... love you too”, kun responds in chinese, eyes glistening, lips swollen and cheeks blushing. 

yukhei decides to never let go again. to protect kun from his fears.

**Author's Note:**

> yukhei stays in korea after this skrrt  
> pls leaves comments and kudos if you liked it  
> it’s really not a good ff but well  
> stream Regular friends !!!!


End file.
